


A Second generation Texting Fic

by Wolfstarmaleclams



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Heathers refrences, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will update the tags as The story progresses, Les mis refrences, M/M, Rent refrences, Second Generation, Whats sleep, all of them - Freeform, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarmaleclams/pseuds/Wolfstarmaleclams
Summary: *Bubblegum bitch has created a group chat*Chat namesPhilip-BubblegumbitchEacker-Idon'tevenknowTheo-The-hoe-dosiaFrances-PuregoddesRichard-dick4dickdavid-DickssmolbeanEtson-JefferSINjr.Georges-frenchtailor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,this will be pretty bad but I'm trying. Thank you for clicking on this. Comments and Kudos are apreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates whenever I can

*bubblegumbitch has created a group chat*

the-hoe-dosia- Why?

Dick4dick-seriously explain yourself

Bubblegumbitch-shut up guys!

Idontevenknow- I personally like this idea 

bubblegumbitch-aww thanks bb

idontevenknow- ily

bubblegumbitch-ily2

JefferSIN-Get a room!!

Frenchtailor-Please!

Bubblegumbitch- technically I'm in a room.

Idontevenknow-Im in a salon which is a room so ^^^^^

The-hoe-dosia- Why are you in a salon?

Idontevenknow-frances is getting her hair done.

Dick4dick- send a picture  
Idontevenknow-https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjd2paajPXVAhXJ24MKHfGcB-oQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2Fladyladyboners%2Fcomments%2F5jbeqm%2Fjasmine_cephasjones%2F&psig=AFQjCNHaZcM7effsF7W0ia-NJlET8VBFwQ&ust=1503843619643954  
Idontevenknow-She looks great so shut up!

Dickssmolbean-It is really cute

Bubblegumbitch-Whats with the name David?

Dickssmolbean-Dick did it '

Dick4dick- I definitely did

Puregoddes-I got my hair all done up

the-hoe-dosia-we know^^^

Puregoddes-Why did you tell them George???

idontevenknow-you didn't tell me I couldn't

Puregoddes-Read my damn mind?!?1//

idontevenknow-Really?

Puregoddes-yes!

the-hoe-dosia- everyone come to my house now .Teen comedy marathon ~ Bring mean girls and heathers.

JefferSIN-Be there in five


	2. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jfc it's been forever!

Hey, guys. It's me. I know it's been a long time since I've updated this thing. But, I am working on updating and I'm working on a few other things! Most are involving multi-fandom stuff! Anyway, thank you guys for reading this trash. Peace out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this trash!


End file.
